


Where the Grass is Green

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Requested Fictions - The Prequel Trilogy [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Private moments that Obi-Wan and Anakin can snatch are made for their memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Grass is Green

The sun was high in the sky, pelting down on the two Jedi that were walking down the hidden path way. They were walking closely to each other, their robes catching on one another’s, their hands brushing, but they didn’t clasp.  
  
It wasn’t that Anakin didn’t want to grasp Obi-Wan’s hand – by the Void; it was all he wanted to do. Grip it so tightly he might break his own wrist, but he refused to let himself. It was more the fact that, if they got caught, things might be drastic – after all, it was public knowledge that Anakin was Padmé’s lover. She knew of his love for Obi-Wan, she had known of their relationship before he became her lover.  
  
They’d avoided the topic, at first, but after she had found him being bedded by Obi-Wan, and on more than one occasion, all three of them had sat and discussed it in great detail.  
  
Anakin hadn’t believed his ears when her words had left her mouth, _you may have a relationship with him, but don’t you_ **dare** embarrass me with it.  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan were... some kinds of lucky.  
  
No one would think twice about Anakin and Obi-Wan seeing each other often.  
  
Obi-Wan could visit his Padawan in the Palace, it was more than easy for them to sneak off to Anakin’s room, lock the door and have a little bit of fun. By the Void, sometimes Padmé had _joined_ them, much to both men’s shock.  
  
That’s what Anakin had thought would go on today; just a bit of fun in his room before he went to go about the Day of Love Celebrations with Padmé.  
  
What he hadn’t expected, was to meet his Master on the balcony on his floor. They’d stood there in silence, and all Anakin could feel was a soft throb of affection and love over their bond and then Obi-Wan’s arms were around him.  
  
Anakin had been thrown, leaning down to press his lips against Obi-Wan’s soft, pale ones. His Master kissed back straight away, and that, once again, threw Anakin.  
  
Kissing was usual for them, but out here? On a balcony where anyone could walk in, or see them from around?  
  
He heard Padmé behind them, clearing her throat and Anakin turned to watch her, finding Obi-Wan’s arm to snake around his waist and hold him tightly.  
  
“I’ve been requested to let you off your duties, today, Anakin.” Her smile was bright as her dress rustled in the soft breeze of the bright winter day. “I have granted Obi-Wan your request, I shall see you tonight,” she hesitated with a chuckle. “Or perhaps I shall see you tomorrow.”  
  
Anakin had smiled and leant ever so slightly into Obi-Wan’s arm and side.  
  
Now they were here.  
  
Obi-Wan was walking across a field, looking around with a smile as the wind tussled his hair, whilst Anakin stop, gripping onto the fence he was supposed to be climbing over.

Obi-Wan turned back, a frown on his face, quirking an eyebrow. “Anakin?”  
  
“What are we doing?”  
  
“I thought that you might want some time away from your more regal duties today. Have some time for _us_. Did I... Did I think wrong?”  
  
“ _No_ , no you thought right but...” Anakin sighed and clambered over the fence, moving over to his Master. “I don’t understand what we’re doing here. We could have stayed in the Palace.”  
  
Obi-Wan opened his arm, smiling softly. Anakin slipped into his arms, resting his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.  
  
“I thought we might just... have some time for us.”  
  
Anakin looked to the side and stared at the picnic basket that sat on a blanket, surrounded by high reeds, protecting them from anyone who might see them.  
  
Smiling, Anakin took Obi-Wan’s hand, letting the elder male lead him to the picnic basket.

-xox-

Anakin lay on his back, hand under his head, staring up at the sky. There wasn’t a single cloud, and it made him smile. Winter was passing quickly, spring may be on their doorstep before the winter months were even over.  
  
Obi-Wan was pressing his sleeves up his arms, repacking the basket. He turned to watch Anakin, eyes closed, rubbing his stomach a little bit before Obi-Wan smiled. He tugged a grape from the small vine in the basket, and gently pressed the fruit against Anakin’s lips.  
  
His Padawan opened his mouth and Obi-Wan popped it into his mouth. Anakin chewed down on it, smiling.  
  
“Sweet.”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
Obi-Wan pulled a piece of fruit out the basket and started chewing it himself, cringing slightly as the juices ran down his wrist. It was quick to eat and he chucked the core into the rushes around them. It would break down, ferment the soil and give the plants food to grow.  
  
What he didn’t expect, was for his Padawan to snatch his hand out, close around his wrist and to tug his hand down. Obi-Wan stared down in slight shock before Anakin’s tongue flicked out; lapping the juice up running down the course that were Obi-Wan’s veins.  
  
“Delicious.”  
  
Obi-Wan laughed and leaned down, pressing his lips to Anakin’s.  
  
His Padawan smiled against his lips, and Obi-Wan lay next to him.  
  
They lay there, side-by-side, for hours, barely talking out loud, barely talking through their bond. Here and there, they would give each other a playful prod through the bond, causing the other to chuckle softly.  
  
Eventually, when the sky became a light purple colour, threatening to darken, eventually, they got up, and made their way back to Palace, walking closely together once more.  
  
Obi-Wan lead Anakin to his chambers, dodging around the guards and royal members of the court.  
  
Finally, they were outside the man’s chambers and Anakin winked, slipping into the room, waiting in the shadow of the door.  
  
“Today was wonderful.”  
  
“It was, quite.”  
  
The two men stared at each other for a moment before Obi-Wan glanced up and down the hallways before he took two striding steps towards Anakin. His Padawan smiled, and leaned down for the sweet kiss before Obi-Wan stepped back, clearing his throat.  
  
“Happy Day of Love, Anakin.”  
  
Anakin smiled as the sound of high-heeled footsteps echoed down the hallway. Anakin stepped out the shadows long enough to wrap his arm around Padmé’s waist with a smile to Obi-Wan.  
  
“Happy Day of Love, Obi-Wan.”  
  
The Master watched his Padawan disappear into his chambers, lips on the Queen of Naboo in his arms.  
  
For a moment, Obi-Wan stared at the woman that disappeared behind the doors, and he couldn’t help the jealousy that sat in his stomach. For a moment, he was considering striding into Anakin’s chambers and removing Padmé from the bed himself, only to slide in with Anakin.  
  
Instead, he turned away, and strode off, trying to ignore the peals of pleasure from his bond with Anakin.

**Author's Note:**

> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> [Ship List](https://t.co/kZulRgAHUd)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
